ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Bunyo
or just simply or his name is , was an alien/saucer monster who appeared in the Ultraman Leo TV series. Subtitle: History Ultraman Leo After the destruction of Nova, Black Directive hired a saucer kaiju that had a mind of his own, Bunyo came to Earth, taking a human form on instantly. While he acted incompetent, the alien would prove to be one of the deadliest foes Leo would ever face. Bunyo was quick to go into action, sensing Gen, Ultraman Leo's human form coming. He jumped off the road and acted hurt, when Gen came along and tried to help, the mercenary tried to attack him, only to find Gen a powerful fighter but still proved the martial artist's equal in hand-to-hand combat. However, one of Gen's human friends came up along and Bunyo took the opportunity to flee, and plan. Despite his bizarre personality, Bunyo was a cunning mastermind and well prepared to lure Leo into a trap, tricking one of his human friends into walking into meeting him in an abandoned hospital, finding him seemingly hurt. Once again he took advantage of someone's compassion to trap them. He used devices in the house Gen was staying in to alert him to his friend's plight, threatening to kill her, knowing Gen would come to the rescue. Bunyo was ready when Gen entered the room, revealing to the hero he knew who he was. He used his hostage to make Gen let him tie the hero up with his space rope, then prepared to take the Ultra in human form to Black for his payment. Finally, Gen came face to face with Black Directive and Bunyo revealed to the vile alien that he had finally captured Ultraman Leo. Before his payment could be collected, Black demanded to execute his nemesis personality, drawing his sword but Gen transformed into Ultraman Leo, breaking Black's sword in half. Unfortunately, the space rope held, allowing Bunyo to hold the hero. Black and Bunyo contemplated how to dispose of the hero as Bunyo once again brought him before the tyrant after beating him down. It was decided to freeze Leo, his timer swiftly beginning to blink as Black prepared another blade to execute the hero. Watching over this, Bunyo decided it was time to reveal his true self and shed his human guise. Bunyo laughed as he took on his true form and began a rampage he very much enjoyed, destroying everything in his path with Leo dead and MAC long since destroyed, nothing could stop the vile mercenary and it seemed all hope was lost. But in the grave were the murdered Leo was, Ultraman King appeared. King would not allow the forces of evil to be victorious or the brave warrior to be killed in such a way and used his power to reunite Leo's body and bring the hero back to life. Much to Bunyo's shock, he was attacked by the resurrected and vengeful Leo in the midst of his terrible rampage. Black cried out in rage and ordered Bunyo to return the hero to the grave. The two titans battled once more but Bunyo still proved to be a powerful and cunning foe. After tripping Leo up with his ink, Bunyo proceeded to sling the hero around with his tongue. But when it seemed Bunyo would succeed in defeating Leo yet again, Leo fired the Ultra Shooting Beam, striking the mercenary in the head. Though wounded and bleeding badly from his head, Bunyo refused to be die or retreat and continued to fight on, but Leo still had the upper hand and pummeled the alien around like a rag doll. Finally, Leo hit Bunyo right in the face with the Leo Kick, knocking his head clear off his shoulders, giving him a warrior's death. Black Directive could only watch as Bunyo's body collapsed to the ground and melted into slime. Enraged, the vile alien finally pulled out his trump card, Black End. Trivia *Alien Bunyo's design is based on the stereotype grey alien and a squid. **His appearance also resembled his human form, a man wearing a green hoodie. *Alien Bunyo's roar is a reused Rolan's roar. *Just like Leo himself, Bunyo appears to be weak to low temperatures. Whilst in the freezing cave, Bunyo was almost constantly sneezing whilst in his human form. *Bunyo's Human Form actor, Keizō Kanie, previously portrayed Takai, Cowra original form. *Despite being an alien, Alien Bunyo doesn't have a race of his own. He was in fact another creation and resident of the Black Star. **Due to this, certain materials and books only referred him as Bunyo with the word dropped. *Alien Bunyo is the final alien to be introduced in the series. Data - Big= Large Alien Bunyo :;Stats *Height: 61 m *Weight: 23,000 t *Origin: Black Star :;Powers and Weapons *Slippery Oil: Alien Bunyo can release a slippery oil from his skin, which protects him from physical attacks. *Oil Spit: Alien Bunyo can spit jets of a black substances (possibly oil) from his mouth which makes the ground more slippery. *Sparks: Alien Bunyo can spray high explosive sparks from his mouth. *Cable: Alien Bunyo can fire a cable from his mouth which can grab onto his enemies. *Hood: Alien Bunyo can fold a hood on his head over his body, this serves no purpose as it provides no protection and distort his visions. MEET DEATH-1.png|Cable Sparks fly-1.png|Sparks }} Gallery Alien-Bunyo_I.png Bunyo-1.jpg Alien Bunyo.jpg|Alien Bunyo's concept art id that tape.png i love thsat effect.png hly heck.png i hate bunyo.png thasts disgusting.png thank you1.png nice...er... pants.png beautilful jyust look at those.. pants.png stop that.png much creepier than I would like.png this is soo creep.png stop that show.png ver y disturbing.png what is that elephant thing.png this episode is so wth and distrubing at the same time.png wut.png oh shooot.png this is awful 2.png being leo is much suffering.png poor frozen dude.png on the table.png trigger warning.png great shot but horror.png lok at tjhat jerk.png ugly alien.png most hardcore villain.png little creep.png forboding.png i really like the large effect.png i hate bunyo 2.png hateful alien.png sparks fly.png BEATH THEAT RHHUING.png KILL IT NOW.png DIE SCUM.png yuck.png disgusting.png that disgusting creep.png WEEEEWWWWWWWW.png stop.png i feel bad for leo.png MEET DEATH.png YES DIE NOW.png THIS IS GROSS.png BRING IT DOWN.png EWW THAT SGROS.png messy end.png bunyo_figure_bandai.jpg|Miniature figure of Alien Bunyo, by Bandai. bunyo_figure_bearmodel.jpg|Figure of Alien Bunyo, by Bear Model. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Leo Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Aliens Category:Saucer Beasts Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Black Star Residents Category:Ultraman Leo